


Soothing Embrace

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry 4
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Recovery, Relaxing, Worries, happyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nero was brought to hospital after his latest hunt. And there already is someone to soothe him.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Soothing Embrace

"Nero?"

Kyrie's soft voice made Nero's heart skip a beat. He barely dared to open his eyes and turn his head to gaze at that wonderful woman. She was smiling, her face seeming to glow from the inside out. He carefully extended his right hand, the clawed fingers leaving a tickling sensation on her cheek.

"I'm awake, yeah." Nero straightened up in his bed. He had been brought to hospital after a rather unfortunate accident while on a job. "Sorry that I made you worry so much."

"It's okay." Kyrie gently grasped Nero's devil hand. It was assuring every time that she would touch him without fear. "Get some rest now. You look a bit messed up still."

Nero managed a strained smile. He knew that he had to look horrible. He had taken quite the beating, and even with his heritage, it had been quite difficult to withstand the impact of the hits. He flinched lightly when he moved around to get more comfortable. Nero swore under his breath, then smiled thankfully at Kyrie as she helped him, propping up the pillow a little so he would be be more comfortable in the overall uncomfortable hospital bed.

"I'm sorry I made you worry so much." Nero gazed up at Kyrie, wondering how she had felt about finding him in hospital. From what he had understood, she had been rather calm about it. "Can you forgive me?"

"Of course." Kyrie gently brushed some of his hair out of Nero's face. "Why shouldn't I forgive the man I love?"

Nero blushed heavily, embarrassed that such a little statement could make him feel so vulnerable. But that was something only Kyrie could do. The embarrassment he felt about it was a special kind. Only she could make it boil up from beneath the cool act he usually had going. In the field, when he was fighting against demons, nothing could faze him. Here, however, a small smile was all enough, and he felt how the butterflies were going mad in his stomach.

"You look sweet when you're blushing like that." Kyrie chuckled, her hand covering her mouth a little. She was still the same shy, sweet girl Nero had come to know and love. And she was enchanting as ever. Especially when she was gazing at him with this expression, it was hard for him to think about anything else than her.

"Oh stop it..." Nero smiled and then slowly sat up. Kyrie helped him with a careful motion, and she chuckled quietly. "What's the matter?"

"You're just looking so sweet when you're a bit ruffled like that." She gently tussled his hair. "But I think I can do without the hospital stuff next time. Don't you think so too?"

"I do." Nero kissed Kyrie's palm, smiling. "I won't make you worry so much ever again, I swear."

Kyrie hugged him, and Nero leaned into her embrace fully. With her, he could just forget everything, and he could let himself fall into the warmth of that contact. He laughed lightly, nuzzling her nose. But he had been quite serious. He would try and not make her worry that much any longer. She didn't deserve that. She deserved to be happy in his arms, just as she made him happy with her smile.

 


End file.
